REINVETANDO SUEÑOS
by MaRipoosaTekniKoloR
Summary: años depues de haber finalizado la guerra, Heero ve que lo mas natural es iniciar una Relacion con Relena, mas sinembargo, el no es feliz, y siente algo mas por otra persona. Relena esta al tanto de esto y toma la descicion de ayudar a Heero. YAOI


**N/A: los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen en ningun sentido.**

**su contenido es YAOI por lo cual si sientes aversion a este tipo de genero abstente de leerlo¬¬**

**parejas RX1 1X2X1 3X4 **

**- - dialogo**

**"" pensamientos**

**Reinventando Sueños**

**Capitulo I**

Era una tarde bastante agradable, el sol se filtraba a través de la ventana de aquella habitación con grandes ventanales donde se encontraba, el viento soplaba de una manera amable y acariciaba su  
cabello y rostro.  
A decir verdad era el tipo de cosas que a él le gustaba disfrutar y hacer, contemplar desde aquel ventanal el paisaje que cubría el extenso lugar donde se encontraba ahora su llamado Hogar.

Desde que había terminado la guerra ya hacía más de 2 años y vivía en el reino sank junto con Relena pues había decidido protegerla como su guardaespaldas, y no quería regresar a la colonia donde pertenecía.  
Creía que lo mas normal era iniciar una relación sentimental con Relena pues habían estado juntos desde hace tiempo y sabia que ella sentía algo por el. Así que iniciaron una relación que si bien la gente podría pensar que era la pareja perfecta el no podría decir lo mismo y no sabia bien  
el porque.

Pues sentía un vacio en su corazón q no lograba llenar con nada. Ni siquiera Relena que decia que lo amaba, era algo q no sabia descifrar ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sentimientos y emociones...

se sentía como estar cayendo en un océano donde no podía ni sostenerse de sus esperanzas, y estar ahogándose en aguas muy profundas. Percatándose que en todos estos años lo que ha intentado desesperadamente y sin éxito ha sido mas que sobrevivir a este nuevo estilo de vida sin guerra, ya que él estaba de alguna manera programado para lidiar con un mundo hostil.

Y lo único q encontró para aferrarse a esta superficie de aguas profundas fue Relena, y que aun estando en la intimidad se sentía como estar haciendo el amor con una pared ya que no sentía llenar ese vacío, si bien sabia que debía ser amor lo que debería sentir por aquella mujer, no lograba sentirlo...

-Heero...- Relena se adentraba a la habitación donde Heero se encontraba, acercándose al chico y besándolo en los labios de manera delicada.

El respondió de forma automática de igual forma.

-es una tarde muy bella no es así?, el mundo está mucho mejor en estos tiempos de Paz que espero sea de manera duradera, ya que ha costado mucho trabajo conseguirla, y te lo agradezco Heero.-

-no debes agradecerme a mí, tu has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos para seguir propagando el pacifismo, además no fui el único, también están los demás. ...- concluyo de manera solemne

-es verdad hace mucho que no sabemos nada de los chicos, lo que se es que Wufei está con Sally fungiendo como Preventer, Trowa supe que regreso a L3 junto con Catherine que puedes creer que era su hermana?- dijo de manera asombrada Relena haciendo una breve pausa.

-Quatre se ha dedicado a la reconstrucción de las colonias afectadas junto con su séquito de amigos los Managuacs, ese Quatre es tan noble-

Relena sentía una gran empatía con el joven árabe, pues sabía que compartía su idea pacifista completamente.

-y de Duo... -

Apenas escucho Heero el nombre de aquel chico jovial y se puso rígido...Relena lo noto y sonrió con un poco de amargura.

-lo único que supe de Duo es que estaba con Hilde en L2 en su negocio de desperdicios... Pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Heero, no puedo creer que no hayas tenido tiempo de contactar con ellos!-  
comento la chica de forma desinteresada

-no he tenido tiempo- sentencio de manera sosa.

-vamos Heero sabes q eso no es verdad, y lo sabes, pero no vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo para verlos de nuevo- decía mientras le cerraba un ojo. Como en forma de complicidad Heero se dio cuenta de eso y la miro de forma extraña

-a que te refieres con eso- levantaba una ceja mientras preguntaba

-Ay Heero, pues es que no prestas atención a lo que te dije la semana pasada? - hiso la chica una pausa esperando a que el otro asintiera pero eso no ocurrió

-pues te lo vuelvo a comentar, este Fin de semana se organizara el aniversario conmemorando la paz que reina nuestro espacio, y les he enviado invitaciones a todos ellos, hasta el momento no he recibido la notificación de alguien que no vaya a asistir así que es por eso que no tardaras en verlos nuevamente, a decir verdad yo también ansió ese momento...- concluyo

-...- no hubo respuesta aun se encontraba un poco perturbado.

"pero que demonios me pasa, no tengo por que ponerme de esta manera, se que tiene mucho que no los veo, pero porque al momento de escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto fue como si me hubieran hechado un balde de agua fría? No comprendo..."

-vas a ir a la junta con Lady Une?- pregunto Heero cambiando el tema

-ah, es verdad! Gracia por recordarme, si es dentro de 2 horas... Tenemos tiempo...- sonrió de manera picara insinuándole a Heero algo

-no, no hay tiempo. Si es que quieres llegar a la corporación debemos irnos ya- dijo tajantemente

-esta bien - resignada Relena salió de la habitación

En Otro lugar, para ser precisos L2

-Hey Duo!, Duo! - gritaba la chica

-Que pasa Hilde porque tanto grito, que te sucede loquita? - reía Duo al ver a la chica llegar corriendo y gritar su nombre.

-perdón es que...te llego esto- menciono entregándole una carta. - parece una invitación y viene de la esfera terrestre para ser precisos del reino de sank-

-que? Una carta de Relena?- preguntaba sosteniendo la carta

-que dice?- preguntaba de manera impaciente Hilde

-tranquila, jajaja déjame ver... - abría la carta y comenzaba a leer

-Vaya, estamos invitados al aniversario de paz... Y es este fin de semana... Será que los demás chicos vayan a ir?-

-seguro que si Duo, imagínate! Volver a verlos a todos ellos será emocionante! Que tan cambiados estarán? - emocionada le tomaba el brazo al chico de ojos violeta

-ni hablar!, allá estaremos sin lugar a dudas!- decía alegremente

"por fin podré volver a ver a ese sujeto..." pensaba Duo

Y así pasaron los días, hoy era el Gran día de la celebración. En el palacio del reino sank que era donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento, estaba lleno de gente. corriendo de un lado a otro, arreglando  
las mesas para los invitados, poniendo arreglos florales, ajustando el sonido... Los cocineros trabajaban al máximo para preparar el gran banquete.

-Ya esta casi todo listo para la llegada de los invitados, necesito arreglar unos asuntos, crees poder quedarte a cargo de la situación Cariño?- La joven rubia abrazaba a su novio mientras le arreglaba el  
cuello de la camisa.

Este solo asintió, terminado de ponerse la corbata.

-Exelente!, no tardo mucho para poder hacer la recepción a tu lado pero, si llega alguien no dudes en hacerlos sentir bienvenidos!- le dirigió una mirada dulce.

-...- fue la contestación

Mientras el estaba en el jardín de la casa viendo como los sirvientes terminaban con los detalles, comenzaban a llegar los invitados. Mas que forzado se dirigió a recibirlos.

-Heero? Eres tu?- preguntaba una chica de cabello azulado y un corte algo extraño que cubría uno de sus ojos.

El aludido volteo mirando a aquella mujer que le llamaba.

-Noin, Milliardo, bienvenidos- les dio la bienvenida de manera no muy cálida

-vaya Yuy quien iba a imaginar que mi hermanita te fuera a cambiar tanto- en tono de burla lo saludo de mano el Rubio

- déjalo Zechs, Heero no le hagas caso, ya sabes que le gusta molestar- le daba un codazo a su pareja

-y a todo esto, donde esta Relena?- preguntaba Miliardo volteando de  
un Lado a otro buscando a su hermana

-tuvo que salir por un momento pero no tarda en llegar- desinteresadamente comento

- la esperaremos adentro entonces-

Y así fueron pasando los minutos, los invitados llegaban, la música amenizaba el ambiente, hasta que finalmente llego Relena.

-Heero, gracias por ayudarme con esto cariño se que no te gusta esto y me disculpo por eso, pero Lady Une quería que firmara unas cosas, pero ya esta todo listo así que yo me encargare de ahora en adelante.- besando a Heero se dirigieron a la entrada..

- no hay problema- puntualizo el chico

-pero mira quienes están aquí- Alegremente señalo la chica, haciendo voltear a este.

-Quatre!, Trowa! Vaya que gusto verlos al fin!, bienvenidos sean ustedes!- saludaba a los dos chicos que iban entrando, ambos vestían muy formales, Quatre con un smoking blanco y Trowa con uno negro llevaba el mismo corte de cabello, aunque de cierta forma acomodado de tal manera que se le veían ambos ojos.

-Señorita Relena!...- comenzaba a decir Quatre pero fue interrumpido

-por favor Quatre deja las formalidades a un lado llámame Relena simplemente, hace tanto que nos conocemos- sonrió

-Gracias entonces... Heero que gusto verte hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía!, que gusto verlos a ambos!- sonreía sinceramente Quatre saludando a su amigo

-Igualmente Quatre... Trowa... También es un placer verlos a los dos- dijo con una media sonrisa el chico de ojos cobalto

-y donde esta Catherine Trowa?- pregunto Relena

-Se quedó en la colonia, lamentablemente no pudo venir pero les manda saludos y me obligo a tráeles esto, aunque se que no es necesario y por decir algo vergonzoso...- le entrego Trowa un paquete pequeño

-y que es?-  
-... galletas que ella horneo para ustedes..- dijo un poco apenado

-Muchas gracias que lindo detalle, pues pasen por favor bienvenidos, esperemos que los demás chicos no tarden- sonrió la chica invitándolos a pasar

-Gracias Relena, Heero nos vemos en un rato entonces hay tantas cosas que platicarnos!- entusiasmado el árabe comento.

-claro - miro a los dos chicos asintiendo

- pero si no cambias verdad Yuy!- había entrado un chico oriental uniformado como preventer.

-Wufei..- volteo Heero sabiendo quien hablaba

-Relena gracias x la invitación disculpa si no vengo de etiqueta pero vengo de la corporación- se disculpo el chino

-no hay problema Wufei me alegro de que hayas podido venir, Quatre y Trowa ya están adentro, pasa por favor, bienvenido!-

-si quieres puedes irte tu también Heero, yo me encargo- sonrió la chica viendo a Heero algo ansioso

-No hay problema?- pregunto

-para nada anda ve!, mi hermano ya viene en camino a ayudarme- sonrió

Apenas se iba dirigiendo Heero a donde se encontraban sus amigos cuando escucho una voz familiar haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

-Señorita Relena que gusto verle!, wow si que han pasado los años!, como estan? Y donde se ha metido ese sujeto?' no le ha causado muchos problemas verdad - un chico alto y de larga cabellera sujetada en una cola de caballo iba entrando acompañado de una linda chica de cabello azulado y ojos azules.

-Duo, Hilde que gusto que hayan venido! Los esperábamos son los unicos que faltaban para hacer de esta reunión completa!-

-señorita Relena usted siempre tan amable-Hilde le daba un abrazo a la chica.

"fue en ese momento que escuche su nombre, que sentí que el aire me faltaba, y es que de alguna manera me siento identificado con el, y es que siempre fue asi, cuando lo veo con esa sonrisa y esa mirada donde puedo ver mi pasado y mi presente, y fue ahí en ese momento donde el destino entre los dos se atravesó… me tomo un par de minutos recuperarme, tomar valor y esperar a nuestro encuentro… , pero que cambiado se ve… pero porque esta con ella… será que son pareja ahora, pero porque me siento de esta manera, como si me afectara el hecho de verles juntos, aunque al mismo tiempo siento una gran alegría por verlo… demonios, en que estas pensando Yuy!" se regaño asi mismo

-Hey, Heero!, hombre tanto tiempo sin verte, espero que estos años te hayan ablandado un poco amigo!, y mas estando con la señorita pacifista Peacecraft!- se apresuraba Duo dando alcance a donde Heero se encontraba.

- Baka- con una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dirigio a Duo, haciendo que este le sonriera de manera muy amplia, esa sonrisa que extrañaba Heero, y que lo hacia a el sonreir por dentro.

-Heero, tu sonriendo?, eso si es nuevo!,- le daba una palmada en la espalda, como en complicidad

-y ella?- preguntaba Heero refiriéndose a Hilde

-Nani?, ah, Hilde?, viene conmigo- sorio Duo

-es tu novia?- "porque demonios te preocupa eso Heero, que importa si Hilde es su novia, además tu estas con Relena, asi que seria la misma situación… es lo mas normal no?" pregunto mas sin embargo no fue una pregunta premeditada, simplemente pregunto

-Hilde mi novia?- pregunto extrañado por la pregunta de Heero, nunca se lo espero "porque le preocupa si Hilde es mi novia?, que es eso que veo en sus ojos?... celos?, hay por dios no seas ególatra Duo, que te hace pensar que este chico siente algo por ti.., aunque de alguna manera deseo que fuera de esa manera.."

-no, Hilde es mi amiga, y vivimos en la misma colonia, la estimo, en una gran chica- sonrio

-ah ya entiendo- de alguna forma menciono aliviado por la respuesta de Duo

-y donde están los demás?, no los veo, de verdad vinieron todos?, no sabes Hilde estaba tan entusiasmada como yo de verles a todos ustedes… por cierto… - dudo el chico

- como va tu relación con Relena?, me sorprendio cuando me entere… aunque era lo mas normal no crees, después de tanto tiempo juntos, era lo mas normal…- con algo de solemnidad comento

"que es eso, a caso Duo se ve confundido?, pero en cierta forma tiene razón… aunque no soy feliz, después de todo."

-supongo que lo vi de la misma forma en que lo estas diciendo… era lo mas … natural-

-eres feliz Heero?- ansiaba Duo escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-que?- Heero estaba sorprendido no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa y sincera, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos y veía como Duo lo veía expectante…

"que si soy feliz?... por supuesto que no de manera ultima… el tiempo pasa tan rápido, y el hecho de verle hace que el pasado regrese a mi , a las memorias y heridas del ayer… en la guerra… y al presente donde me veo con ella, haciendo promesas que no podre cumplir… y es mi corazón el que tropieza que por dejarse amar se deja controlar por Relena… pero aun asi mi escencia sigue intocable… no, no soy feliz.. aun"

-Supongo que si- supiro mintiendo

-ay Heero, me imagino que no te sientes comodo contándome estas cosas, descuida no volverá a ocurrir, me refiero a que hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos contacto que no tienes la confianza para decírmelo, pero aun asi, debes saber que aquí estoy contigo amigo!, ne?- sonrio Duo

-Heeey chicos, ya llego Shinigami al que tanto extrañaban!- riendo se dirigio a sus amigos expilotos Gundam

"si supieras Duo Baka que muero por sacar toda esta basura que llevo dentro…"

Relena que se encontró todo el tiempo observando la situación, estaba triste pues confirmaba una vez mas, que Heero, no la amaba, y que no era feliz ahí. A su lado, y que lo único que estaba haciendo era engañarse a si misma… e impidiéndole a Heero que realizara su felicidad.

"Lo sabia Heero, sabia que no eras feliz a mi lado, y crei que con el pasar de los años algún dia me llegaras a amar como yo a ti pero… nunca sera asi, es por eso que hare hasta lo imposible por verte dichoso, y mi forma de comezar fue este reencuentro que organize para ti. Se que Duo Maxwell no desperdiciara esta oportunidad y te hara feliz, pero si el muy tonto no lo toma en serio te juro que lo matare yo misma!"

…

Continuara.

Aaaahhhh como ven? Si si si, se nota … es mi primer Fanfic que escribo en mi vida asi que tendrán que disculparme… sufri haciéndolo.. pero de verdad tenia muchas ganas de hacer uno y puse mi mayor esfuerzo… asi que espero sus reviews y me den consejos que debo corregir o cambiar… para hacer de este fanfic algo especial para ustedes…


End file.
